


Christmas Party

by tenshi6



Series: Once upon a December [23]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: Christmas parties weren't fun in Charles' opinion, until he got his crush for Secret Santa.





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Secret Santa](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13116513)

Charles was clutching at the Christmas bag so hard as if his life depended on it. And to be honest, at that moment, he felt like it did.

He felt really stupid at this loud party in his red Christmas jumper and Santa hat, even though he didn’t stand out since everyone wore ugly sweaters and Santa hats. He tried to remember Raven’s encouraging words: Smile and be yourself. Don’t overthink. Just go and give him the damn gift.

Chanting it to himself like a mantra, he gathered his courage and approached Erik who was at the bar, finally alone. Charles had been waiting for the opportunity for more than fifteen minutes. Erik looked absolutely stunning even in his awfully ugly Christmas sweater. It was green, with little penguins dressed as Santa Claus on it.

“Hey, Erik!” He flashed his best smile, the one he had been practicing with Raven for the last two days.

Erik seemed genuinely happy. “Charles, it’s good to see you.” Wow, he remembered his name.

“You too,” said Charles hoarsely and looked at him for a moment, unable to say more. Then, “erm, so, I got you for Secret Santa, and, umm, here’s your present. Hope you’ll like it.” He handed over the bag, his cheeks flushed.. “Merry Christmas.”

“Wow, thanks, I-uh, I didn’t even suspect. Merry Christmas to you, too.” He opened the bag and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, one Charles spent more than an hour to choose. “How did you know? It’s my favourite.”

Charles’ face lit up. “Really?”

Erik nodded. “Yeah.”

Charles released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Thank god, I was afraid you may not like it. I don’t know much about you.”

“Well, we can’t have that, now, can we?” He grinned and offered a seat to Charles. “Can I buy you a drink?”

Stunned, Charles could only nod. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Erik liked his present. He invited him for a drink. They were going to talk. Hopefully make out by the end of the night. What a Christmas.


End file.
